Meeting Auri
by MISCrasyaboutfanfics
Summary: Written with permission from and proofread by Cairistona. The resident Pretender Peaches meets Auri for the first time. Bonus chapter: Sideways has an idea to get Auri used to him.
1. Chapter 1

Meeting Auri

Disclaimer: Auri belongs to Cairistona and her story is called You Have Found a Home. Peach belongs to me. Transformers belong to Hasbro, and Lamb Chop belongs to Classic Media. Any Disney things mentioned here belong to Disney Enterprises.

Peaches had done 3 different miscellaneous duties this morning; watching Skids and Mudflap while they were in the brig, collecting the humans' NEST uniforms and regular clothes to be washed and delivering them to those whose job it was to make sure that got done, and finally cleaning her family's quarters.

At lunchtime, Prowl and Optimus Prime went in to inspect the room, while Crystal lazily played with her stuffed Lamb Chop and Abby watched with interest and attempted to crawl towards the two mechs.

Optimus Prime gave Peaches the thumbs up, while Prowl made a note that the Pretender had passed the inspection. Sideways lifted Abby up off the floor while Peaches picked up Crystal and the four went to the main room to eat.

The orange and red femme transformed into her human mode, clothed in the NEST uniform and having her brown hair tied up, then sat down at a small table and began giving Abby a bottle.

"Hello." Someone said hesitantly.

Peaches turned around and saw a small, pink femme with orange and yellow flame detailing. It was unmistakable. "Hello there, you're Aurion-Blaze otherwise known as Auri am I correct?"

"Yes." She answered nodding. "And you are?"

"I'm Peaches."

"Peaches…" Auri echoed, feeling the word out.

This was going to be an interesting conversation, Peaches thought to herself.

The pink and orange femme looked at Abby, who was happily sucking on her bottle without a care in the world, and asked "Ah… you're an Autobot, but you look like a human, and you have a human child…?" she was a bit perplexed by this.

"Abby's adopted." The Pretender replied. She then set the infant down on the floor, as the latter was not hungry anymore. "Yes, I really am a Cybertronian; I'll show you."

To Auri;s surprise, Peaches "skin", "hair" and "clothes" faded as the latter "grew" taller and turned completely metallic; the slightly older femme was now orange and red all over.

"Whoa..." That was all Auri could say. She continued to gaze at Peaches in wonder.

She was even more shocked than that when Sideways stood up and introduced himself. Auri darted backwards, staring with horror. "Oh-no…!" she cried, "Con-!" She snapped out her twin knives defensively.

"Put those down; I'm not looking for a fight; if you hurt Peaches or my daughters it's another story. That really will tick me off and I'll-" the ex-con started to say.

"Sideways, don't scare her you idiot!" Peaches scolded him. "Are you stupid or what?"

"What is going on here?" a certain blue and red mech asked.

"I'll explain." Sideways then did so.

"Auri, he is not a Decepticon anymore." Optimus Prime explained when he found out what the trouble was. "He has changed his ways since meeting Peaches."

"Oh… sorry about drawing them." Auri murmured, putting her weapons away.

"It's okay." Peaches said. She picked up a now crying Abby and Crystal, and calmed them down. "Anyways, he is not going to hurt anybody because he will answer to me if he does!"

Sideways simply said. "She threatened to take me on It's a Small World when she takes Abby, Crystal and I to visit Disneyworld in a few years. And by the AllSpark, I can't stand that song at all!"

"Disneyworld?" Auri asked. "I've not heard of that… is it in this solar system?"

"Well yes; it's a park on Earth. It's where every human kid wants to go; that was a big part of me being raised by humans." Peaches replied. "Here I'll show you; you can talk to Sideways later when it's less awkward."

"Okay." Auri replied happily.

Peaches then handed the human infant and Cybertronian sparkling to the blue ex-Decepticon, who settled down to play with them.

A couple of minutes later, Peaches led Auri to the former's bedroom and pulled out the box of her childhood things. She then told the youngling about how she had been raised as a human, the discovery of her being a Cybertronian Pretender, her eventual decision to join NEST, the death of her human parents and finally how she met Sideways and bonded with him.

Auri was looking at all of the stuff in interest, as Peaches explained what it was.

"I still play with toys." Auri admitted. She smiled a sheepish smile, "I play with Duplos a whole lot and build stuff."

"I played with that stuff too whenever my human cousin Ethan would visit during the summer; he's two years younger than I am and he will be 17 tomorrow. I'll call him and wish him a happy birthday tonight." The Pretender said, and then quickly wrote something down on a data pad to remind her to do that task.

"Um, Peaches what is this?" Auri cautiously held up the stuffed Lamb Chop toy.

"That's a stuffed animal I always liked when I was younger. I always thought Lamb Chop, Charlie Horse and Hush Puppy could really talk when I watched that show about them but that's not true." The Pretender found herself explaining ventriloquism and how it worked. Auri giggled in amazement. Then Peaches said "I always liked Disney movies and TV shows hence I wanted to go to any of the Disney theme parks when I was a kid. The story of how I met Sideways reminds me of _Beauty and the Beast_, minus the enchanted objects, the rose in a bell jar, a Gaston-like character, my sparkmate being furry and said sparkmate not 'physically' transforming to a new look but like the Beast/Prince, changing his personality and outlook on love."

Auri looked up the movie and immediately asked "May we watch anything we want to?"

"Prime doesn't have a problem with Disney or Pixar movies, mostly, but some other movies are banned on base because of several unnamed individuals who tried to imitate stuff from them." Peaches answered. "You'll have to look at Prowl's list to find out which ones."

Just then Prowl called Auri to help him with some things, and the latter got up and went to the door. "So, may we watch some of those movies later when I have more free time?" she asked, her optics sparkling with anticipation.

"Sure, be my guest." Peaches stated.

Auri laughed a bit after looking up the song as she walked down the hallway.

Peaches couldn't help but wonder what Disney movie to show Auri first out of the ones that she had, then just smiled and simply said "I'll let my heart decide."

"Will you stop referencing Disney songs please?" Sideways asked as he walked in while carrying Abby and Crystal in his arms and trying not to drop them. "2 somebodies need a nap and I need help getting them to sleep for the one hour that they are supposed to be napping."

"All right, I'll help you love." Peaches took Abby and began singing "Stay Awake". She looked forward to later when Auri could spend more time with her and possibly Sideways.


	2. Chapter 2

Getting to know Sideways

After the "incident' in which Sideways had inadvertently scared Auri, Ironhide had scolded the ex-Con and ordered him to apologize.

"I'm sorry for scaring you Auri; Peaches wants me to make it up to you." Sideways reluctantly said to the young 'bot.

"Oh…what should we do?" the pink and orange femme asked, eyeing the former 'con with some reserve.

"Watch a movie, if that's all right with your guardian." The ex-Decepticon replied, glancing up at Ironhide. "It's a G-rated Disney film."

"All right but remember to get her back in here by 10:30 or I'm hunting you down." Ironhide stated in a "I don't care if Peaches is your sparkmate you'll still get into trouble for doing anything wrong" kind of tone.

Sideways then led Auri to the rec room, which was mostly empty. He then took out a DVD from subspace and put it into the DVD player.

"Oh...what are we watching?" Auri asked, suddenly curious.

"_Beauty and the Beast_" Sideways replied. "Like Peaches told you, it's similar to how she inspired me to change. I think you'll like it a lot."

Auri nodded. "I think so too." She said smiling with anticipation.

The movie started and the two Cybertronians sat down on the sofa to watch it. Sideways let Auri bury her face into her legs during the scene where Belle was chased by wolves and the Beast was fighting them. He couldn't blame her; he personally thought that the movie should have been rated PG for that and several other scenes that would frighten younglings. As the movie went on though, he saw Auri getting more interested in what was happening onscreen.

Auri bolted upright when she had first heard the clock, Cogsworth, talking. "Th-that…" she stuttered, pointing to the screen, looking genuinely dismayed. "It talks!"

"It's part of the spell." Sideways explained, working to not laugh at her perturbation.

"Oh…" she said, sliding down very deeply.

"It's alright; I was rather disturbed by it myself when I first saw it." Sideways admitted, patting her arm.

Auri gave him a watchful look for touching her, but she soon relaxed. Her friends always patted her arm when she needed it. She smiled at Sideways.

He smiled back. This seemed to be going well so far, he thought.

Then it happened. The titular song of the movie was playing and Sideways couldn't help but sniff a little bit; he personally thought the song was beautiful.

"Sideways, are you crying?" Auri asked.

"No-I mean yes but don't tell anyone please." he replied, slightly embarrassed.

"I promise that I will tell no one." She replied seriously. "Oh, dear… please don't talk about my getting excited by the talking clock".

"I won't tell if you won't." he said, winking.

"Deal" she whispered.

When the movie was getting close to the end, specifically the scene where the village men were being led by Gaston towards the Beast's castle, Auri once again became scared. This time, Sideways gave her a hug and let her bury her face into one of his shoulders. He wasn't going to fast forward this part, partly because of laziness but mainly because it was an important scene.

Auri was brave enough to turn around during the scene where Gaston was fighting the Beast and was shocked when she saw what was happening. Then in a few minutes when everything turned out for the better for the characters onscreen, she started smiling. When the movie ended, Sideways immediately took it out of the DVD player and checked the time. "It's 9:30." he muttered. "Anyways, what did you think of it?"

"It was a good movie." the pink and orange 'bot said. "Peaches compared you to the Beast and now I see why she did."

"Yes, I was a little bit similar to him before meeting Peaches only I was a coward as well as a jerk. " the ex-Decepticon replied. "I consider the movie's theme song one of the theme songs for her and myself due to the fact that I did change even though I didn't think I ever would. I got a second chance at life and I'm glad I didn't blow it. When you're old enough, you'll get it."

"I might get it before then." She said, cocking her head and smiling.

A certain orange and red Pretender walked in with a human infant and a sparkling in each arm.

"Peaches, she liked the movie." Sideways stated when he looked over and saw her about a second later. "Except for certain scenes but I wasn't surprised."

"That's great." Peaches replied. "Can you hold Crystal for a second, Auri? I need to get her another energon bottle."

"Yes." Auri immediately shifted herself so that she was sitting in a more upright position on the couch and immediately took Crystal while Sideways took Abby, the slightly older human sister to the sparkling. Peaches went out to the get that bottle as well as another one full of formula.

Crystal was staring up at the older femme in awe, then started waving one hand as if she were trying to say "hello". Auri giggled. "She's really cute." She said, tickling the tiny femme-ling gently and cuddling her.

"Both of them are; Abby isn't going to get any less attention just because she's human and she's adopted." Sideways pointed out to h. "Yes, she's going to learn everything at a slower pace but Peaches and I are giving both of our daughters the same amount of affection; we won't play favorites."

"I wasn't implying that Abby wasn't cute; I'm sorry". The pink and orange femme said, ducking her head in embarrassment; she was still getting used to humans.

"I forgive you." Sideways replied to the youngling as he took Abby in one hand and "flew" her slowly through the air. He was careful not to drop her while they played the "Airplane game" as it was nicknamed by Peaches as much as their oldest daughter wanted to go fast.

Auri eyed the human baby thoughtfully. "Yeah, Abby is cute, too." She said, smiling at Sideways.

In a few minutes, Peaches would return with the bottles and then Auri could go back with Ironhide and Chromia and get some rest.

When Peaches returned 10 minutes later, Auri bid the family good night and returned to her quarters. Sideways gave Abby her bottle while Peaches did the same to Crystal. "I admit it." the mech said. "Auri's not that bad; it's just that I don't get why she acts the way she does."

"She was taught to be polite and use correct grammar and not to swear by Ironhide." Peaches said. "Also, as far as I can tell, she did not yell advice to the characters on the movie screen unlike some people I know."

"I did not do that while I was watching it with her and it's usually you that does so." Sideways replied.

"Oh you-" Peaches stopped herself before she could swear. "Never mind. In all seriousness, you better be prepared for when Abby starts crawling around..."

Sideways tried to listen, he really did. He just kept thinking of what movie to show Auri when she next had free time. Sure, he preferred Marvel comics-based movies to Disney, but he put up with the latter because Peaches loved them and was determined that any young 'bot or human she encountered would grow up watching at least a few of those films. He couldn't stay mad at Peaches for what someone else had or hadn't done. That was the most ridiculous thing to argue about and he wasn't even sure how or why he started it but soon knew that all was well. Crystal fell into recharge and was put into her crib, her arms wrapped around a stuffed Mickey Mouse and then Peaches agreed to help him change Abby's diaper.

"I don't get how you do it without getting yourself messy." was Sideways' reason to have help.

When that was done and Abby was asleep in her crib, the ex-con settled down with the Pretender onto their own berth, and they wrapped their arms around each other, happy to consider Auri part of the NEST family as almost everyone else already did.


End file.
